


Klaroline - "Nigdy nie będę Twoja..."

by WhiteDemon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A dream, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZĘŚĆ I</p><p>Czas akcji : alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z „Dangerous Liaisons”.<br/>Miejsce akcji: Odnowiona rezydencja rodziny Mikaelsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Na wielkim, królewskim łożu leżało dwoje…ludzi. Drobna blondyneczka zaśmiała się nerwowo, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią.

\- Nie bój się. Nawet Cię nie dotknę, jeśli nie będziesz chciała…

W ręce Klausa nie wiadomo jak i skąd pojawił się pojedynczy kwiat. Na dziecinnej niemal twarzy Caroline zaznaczył się uroczy grymas:

\- Och, czerwona róża. Straszna tandeta…  
\- Cóż, wieki mijają a kobiety ciągle uwielbiają je dostawać. To uniwersalny znak w miłości. Zazwyczaj… Widocznie jesteś jakaś inna. Chyba że jest coś o czym nie wiem i masz w sobie za dużo męskiego pierwiastka.

\- O Tyyyy, jak śmiesz mnie tak obrażać?

Dziewczyna zrobiła obrażoną minkę. Wampir uśmiechnął się tylko i zaczął przesuwać płatkami róży po skórze dziewczyny...

Stać ją było jedynie na westchnienie. Wiła się z rozkoszy pod tą niezwykłą pieszczotą, nie chcąc by ta chwila przestała trwać. Klaus uśmiechnął się, swoim najbardziej łobuzerskim z uśmiechów.

\- Zresztą, jej pąki nie są nawet tak do końca czerwone.  
\- Nie? A jakie? – dała radę jakoś wyszeptać to pytanie, choć jej ciało wciąż przepełniała ekstaza.

Przyjrzała się z bliska tej dziwaczności natury.

\- Faktycznie, sporo płatków jest koloru czarnego. Jak to możliwe?  
\- Bo są zaczarowane.  
\- Taaa, jasne. A co symbolizują?  
\- Prosta sprawa. Życie i śmierć, to że wszystko stale się zmienia. Kto żyje, ten musi umrzeć. Oznacza też miłość i nienawiść, - dwie siły które nas, wampiry napędzają najbardziej… Chociaż, tak będąc uczciwym ludzie mają podobnie. Pod tym względem nie różnimy się za bardzo...

Dotknął jej policzka, przesuwając po nim palcem aż do linii ust.  
\- I że każde uczucie, nawet najsilniejsze, w końcu przeminie i pozostawi za sobą tylko ból.  
Dlatego tak niebezpiecznie jest kochać.

\- Czyżby? Wobec tego ja kpię sobie z niebezpieczeństwa. Proszę, kochaj mnie…

To mówiąc Caroline przyciągnęła go do siebie, dając mu się całować coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż zabrakło jej tchu.

**** 

Klaus przebudził się i podniósł na łóżku. Otrząsnął.

\- Co to było, do cholery?!

Rozdrażniony, napotkał wzrok jak u rozbawionego chochlika.

\- Ki diablica?  
Katherine Pierce zaśmiała się dziko, wyraźnie mając wielki ubaw:

\- Wyglądasz dosłownie jak kaczka wyciągnięta z wody, kolego. I chyba śniło Ci się coś fajnegooo...  
\- Cicho być, figlaro, bo nie zaproszę Cię na imprezę u mojej matki.  
\- Spóźniłeś się, kochasiu. Esther już przesłała mi zaproszenie, ha.

Mikaelsony&Salvatorowie i Gillbertówna… razem, w jednym i tym samym miejscu...

Za nic w świecie tego cyrku nie przegapię HAHA.

Katherine puściła do niego oczko. Wtedy wampir rzucił w nią poduszką. Lecz „celu” już nie było. Dobiegł go tylko głośny, perlisty śmiech. Drzwi nie miały tyle szczęścia. Porządnie ucierpiały. Rzut poduszką zrobił w nich dużą dziurę.

\- Kużwa, Kath - to był japoński mahoń!!!! PRZEKLĘTE BABSKO.

Pierwotny przewrócił oczami i opadł na poduszki.  
\- Wszędobylska smarkula, wszędzie jej pełno...

***

 

W drugiej części miasta, z tego samego snu wybudziła się Caroline Forbes...


	2. Chapter 2

CZĘŚĆ II

 

Katherine była pewna... Klaus chwilę temu wyszedł z przyjęcia, razem z jakąś jasnowłosą dziewczyną - na zewnątrz. Zła na siebie, że nie zdążyła się przyjrzeć nieznajomej/lub znajomej (!), uszczypnęła się w łokieć. „Dzięki Bozi za doskonały słuch” – ta umiejętność pozwoliła jej usłyszeć strzępek rozmowy:

\- „STRACIŁEŚ ROZUM?!”

I odgłos uderzenia.

 

„BO ZDECHNĘ, KLAUS DOSTAŁ W TWARZ!!!”

Pierce wiedziała, że lepiej nie dać mu się przyłapać na podsłuchiwaniu, kiedy jest w takim stanie. „Poczekam z nabijaniem się, aż ochłonie. Życie jest mi miłe”.

 

***

Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło go na tyle, by zacząć rozmowę:

\- Podobał Ci się nasz wspólny sen? Bo mnie osobiście, bardzo.  
\- Ani trochę, Klaus. Nie wiem, co próbujesz osiągnąć tymi szczeniackimi, tanimi sztuczkami, ale Ci się to nie uda.  
Nie licz na nic, bo nic nie wskórasz.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to moja sprawka? Bo naprawdę jesteś w błędzie.  
\- Coś takiego...Dziwne, bo taki numer idealnie pasuje do Ciebie.

Wampir błądził wzrokiem, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, byleby nie widziała jego wzroku.

\- Wiesz, jest w Tobie coś magicznego, coś co mnie do Ciebie przyciąga…  
Od czasu gdy dałem Ci moją krew, nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć.

Caroline chyba nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Zauważył jej zdziwienie, ale nie dał zbić się z tropu:

\- Po prostu nie mogę Ci się oprzeć. I chyba nie można mnie za winić, prawda? Jesteś piękna… Wydajesz się taka delikatna, słodka – a jednocześnie świadoma swej wewnętrznej siły, siły charakteru.  
Nie sposób go nie dostrzec.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?  
\- Chciałbym Cię bliżej poznać.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego osłupiała.

\- Jeśli chcesz, powiedz jedno słowo – a Twój dzisiejszy sen stanie się rzeczywistością…

Uderzyła go w twarz.

\- STRACIŁEŚ ROZUM?! To się nigdy nie stanie! NIGDY, rozumiesz?! NIGDY.

Klaus zacisnął usta i widać było, że ledwo panuje nad sobą.  
\- Ja nigdy się nie poddaję. Jeszcze będziesz moja…  
Prędzej czy później.

\- Nie, nic się między nami nie wydarzy. Wbij to sobie do głowy.

Blask księżyca odbijał się od diamentowej bransoletki, podarunku od Klausa. Wściekła Caroline zerwała ją z ręki i rzuciła na ziemię:

\- I co to ma znaczyć?! Zaproszenie na bal, suknia, bransoleta Z DIAMENTAMI?! Chcesz mnie kupić?! Myślisz, że wystarczy wyrzucić kilka tysiaków na Tiffany’ego i będę leżeć u Twoich stóp?! O nie, niedoczekanie twoje…  
\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.  
\- Pomyliłeś się co do mnie. Nie jestem tanią, sprzedajną dziwką!  
\- Sądziłem że ucieszy Cię ładna błyskotka. Kobiety na ogół kochają dostawać takie prezenty.  
\- Zależy od kogo. Ja nic od Ciebie nie chcę. Wsadź sobie te świecidełka sam wiesz gdzie i daj mi spokój!  
\- Hm, a może czas żebyś Ty dała sobie spokój z Tylerem? On nie jest dla Ciebie.  
Pamiętaj, że wilkołaki* nie żyją wiecznie.  
\- To aluzja? Że niby on w końcu umrze, a my będziemy istnieć po wsze czasy?  
O nie, nie graj ze mną w te karty. Tak długo jak Tyler żyje, nigdy nie pomyślę o żadnym innym.  
\- Żyje..to się może zmienić. Nigdy nie wiadomo... Wilkołaki są takie…śmiertelne. Łatwo o nieszczęście.  
\- Nawet tak nie mów.

Ten dziwny, wręcz diabelski ogień w oczach Klausa... bała się. Niewyrażona słowami groźba. Pojęła w jednej chwili, że jej chłopakowi grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Głos jej się załamał.  
\- Klaus...  
Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy, błagając:  
\- Proszę Cię, nie rób tego. Nie krzywdź go!  
\- Wszystko na tym świecie ma swoją cenę.  
\- Więc jaka jest twoja cena? Zrobię wszystko, czego zażądasz!  
\- Wszystko, powiadasz?

Z przerażenie nie mogła oddychać. Na szczęście, przecież nie musiała.

\- Chyba już się domyślam, czego chcesz w zamian.  
\- Za życie Tylera, hm. Niech pomyślę… Powiedzmy, że spędzisz ze mną jedną noc. To niezbyt wygórowana cena, prawda?

Caroline zamknęła oczy.  
\- Dla Tylera zrobię wszystko. Nawet...nawet to.

Groza sprawiła, że drżała z zimna, mimo iż trwała przecież ciepła czerwcowa noc. Gdy je na powrót otworzyła, Klausa już nie było. Dziewczyna z rozpaczy zasłoniła sobie twarz dłońmi, upadając na kolana.  
Przy tym ruchu ubrudziła i podarła jedwab swojej sukni.

\- Dobry Boże, na co ja się zgodziłam?  
Caroline Forbes – BĄDŹ PRZEKLĘTA!

 

****

*Na potrzeby mojego opowiadania Tyler nadal jest wilkołakiem, nie hybrydą.


	3. Chapter 3

CZĘŚĆ III

Pierwotny był po prostu wściekły. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał… Nagle jakiś pijany brodacz zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Aleś wkuuuty… Widziałem was, Ciebie i te tam sexi platynkę, hihihi. COŚ CI FACET PODRYW NIE WYSZEDŁ, ŁAHAHAH! Nieełegansko, prze pana.  
\- Ostrzegam, nie wkurzaj mnie.

Menel odwrócił się na pięcie i dookoła własnej osi, z ciekawością przypatrując się oddalającej dziewczynie.

\- Ta laska dała ci kosza? Ładna dupa. Chętnie bym ją przelecia…

Urwał, gdyż pozbawiony przez Klausa głowy nie mógł używać już języka. Wampir otrzepał się niczym z kurzu.  
Zauważywszy małą plamę na białym materiale skrzywił się.  
\- Cholera jasna, koszula od Valentino poszła się ….

Spojrzał ostatni raz na migoczący w oddali punkcik. Caroline była już niewidoczna. Dla śmiertelnika, rzecz oczywista.  
\- Wiem. Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz, Gwiazdeczko.

****

Klaus wyczuł zapach jej perfum na korytarzu, zanim jeszcze zdołał ją zobaczyć.

\- Pierce, czego jeszcze tu szukasz?

Kath roześmiała się w głos.  
\- Zgłupiałeś?! Lepiej kup se nowe wypasiaste Ferrari albo inną zabawkę w tym stylu. Wy faceci potrzebujecie takich „pocieszek” – inaczej wam odbija…

Przewróciła oczami, wydymając usta z niesmakiem:  
\- Ale serio, CAROLINE FORBES?!!? Córeczka szeryfowej? Przeszedłeś samego siebie. Och, Klaus – jakże nisko upadłeś…

Znów się zaśmiała, mając gdzie to że Klaus zabija ją spojrzeniem.  
\- Widziałam, jak wodzisz za nią wzrokiem. Nie spodziewałabym się czegoś takiego nigdy w moim szałowym życiu. A trochę przecież już żyję, ha.  
TY? Najbardziej niedostępny facet, jakiego poznałam i ta Blond Pomponiara?! Bosz, świat się kończy. Tak jak i Twój gust… Wszystko schodzi na psy.

\- Nie kpij, bardzo Cię proszę. Naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju. Ciesz się, że nie masz wąsa na twarzy, inaczej twoja buźka już ozdabiałaby ogrodowego stracha na wróble. Matka by mnie pewnie wycałowała za taki prezent, kocha upiorne fetysze. Jak to czarownica.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie to zabawne.  
Moje niezawodne uszko wyłapało, że Ci się w twarz dostało…Biedaczek. Na Twoje szczęście, znam sposób, który może Cię pocieszyć. Umiem rozładować seksualną frustrację... Jeśli masz ochotę…hm, ulży Ci wreszcie.

Klaus jakby zmienił nastawienie. Na twarzy pojawił się typowo męski, szyderczy uśmieszek:

\- Jakim idiotą byłbym, gdybym nie skorzystał z tak kuszącej propozycji ślicznej damy??

Kat parsknęła. Złapała go za krawat i przejechała po nim długim paznokciem.

\- Co do Caroline, ona przynajmniej nie posiada Twoich wad, Skarbie.  
\- Haha, nawet nie wiedziałam że mam jakieś!

Klaus przysunął się bliżej, lekko przyciskając ją do ściany. Kładąc ręce po obu jej stronach. Była w pułapce.  
\- Moja kochana Kath… Wiesz, jaki jest z Wami PETROVYMI, ZASADNICZO NAJWIĘKSZY PROBLEM? Dosyć że dziwki z Was niezdecydowane, to jeszcze strasznie przereklamowane.

\- Wow, w jednym zdaniu aż tyle nadałeś mi tytułów… Jestem wzruszona.

Uderzyła go z całą siłą, na jaką było ją stać.  
Gdyby był zwyczajnym człowiekiem, zdekapitowałaby go.  
Niestety, Pierwotny ani drgnął. Dopiero po chwili przycisnął ją do ściany jeszcze gwałtowniej.  
\- Już drugi raz dziś kobieta mnie policzkuje.

Pierce była pewna, że teraz ją ugryzie.  
„O kurrwa, chyba przesadziłam!”

Czekała na ból w strachu. Zamiast tego, poczuła jak Klaus brutalnie całuje ją w usta, wgryzając się w nie aż do krwi. Jednym ruchem rozerwał jej gorę sexownej kiecki, którą miała na sobie. Całował ją bez ustanku po szyi i dekolcie, sprawiając że dyszała z ekstazy.  
Choć ich ciała nie dzielił nawet milimetr, za wszelką cenę próbowała przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Już po chwili zaczęła pojękiwać z ledwo wstrzymywanej rozkoszy. Objęła go nogami, unosząc je w kolanach:

\- O to Ci chodziło, Maleństwo?  
\- Och… dokładnie tak. Jakbyś zgadł. To jest najlepsze dla Ciebie miejsce, Mikaelson… Dokładnie pomiędzy moimi nogami.

Klaus usłyszawszy to w jednej chwili oderwał się od niej. Odstąpił jeden krok do tyłu, mierząc ją z wyższością.

\- Chyba coś Ci się, dziewczynko, przywidziało…

Po czym ponownie się zbliżył. Ich oczy dzieliło dosłownie długość palca.  
\- Co to, teraz chcesz wojny na spojrzenia?! Jesteśmy w przedszkolu? - Kath była kompletnie wyprowadzona z równowagi.

A on, jakby nigdy nic poprawił krawat i ruszył w kierunku schodów na dół.

\- Co robisz, na co czekasz?! Skończ choć raz co zacząłeś!

Klaus:  
\- Odechciało mi się.  
Jak widać, nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal jesteście zajebiście przereklamowane. Kath oparła się dłońmi o balustradę, wołając za nim ze złością:  
\- Nikt nigdy nie pasował do mnie tak jak Ty… Jesteśmy ulepieni z tej samej gliny, nie widzisz tego?!  
Klaus! Wracaj tu, popaprańcu! Stroisz fochy gorzej jak baba...

 

Usłyszała jak poręcz pod jej dłońmi trzeszczy się i łamie. Okręciła się na pięcie, zaciskając pięści z całej siły.

"Idiota."


	4. Chapter 4

CZĘŚĆ IV

SZKLANY ŁABĘDŹ

2 TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ...

Caroline zderzyła się w progu z matką. Liz właśnie miała zamiar tak ustawić wazon prześlicznych storczyków na stoliku na werandzie, by prezentowały się one jak najefektowniej.

\- O przepraszam, nie chciałam.

Ledwo zarejestrowała wykonywaną przez nią czynność.

\- Dostałaś kwiaty?? Wow, mamusiu...to bardzo miło. Czemu nie poznałam jeszcze tego przystojniaka?

Tu tryknęła swą rodzicielkę łokciem, po łobuzersku. Bardzo jej zależało by Liz wreszcie zapomniała o koszmarze jaki zapewnił jej ojciec, zostawiając ją dla młodszej...tfu, młodszego.

Bo tata ma teraz chłopaka.

\- Cicha woda brzegi rwie, czyż nie?  
\- Dziecko drogie, weź się nie wygłupiaj.  
Kto mnie, starej babie kwiaty będzie przysyłał?!  
One nie są wcale dla mnie, tylko dla Ciebie.

Blondynka zagryzła wargę.  
Krew natychmiast w niej zawrzała, tak silnie że musiała usiąść.

\- Skarbie, co Ci jest? Nie sprawdzisz, od kogo są?  
Ja tego sama nie zrobiłam, bo wiesz jak nie cierpię wścibstwa.  
Choć piekielnie mnie korciło żeby sprawdzić, któż to jest Twoim tajemniczym adoratorem.  
\- Mamuś, milcz, tylko o to Cię proszę.

Miała okropne przeczucie. A te zwodziło ją rzadko.

Właściwie, w tym momencie nie było jej nawet potrzebne.  
Po prostu...wiedziała.

Spojrzała na okazały bukiet z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem.  
\- Są od NIEGO!!

\- Hm, Słonko Ty moje, no tyle to domyśliłam się sama.  
Zdziwiłabym się odrobinę, gdyby były od NIEJ!  
A może to jakaś dziewczyna się wokół Ciebie kręci? To jest teraz dosyć powszechne. Albo po prostu wdałaś się w ojca.

Czekała na śmiech jedynaczki.  
Na próżno.

Caroline powolutku, jakby trzymała w ręku bombę, otworzyła kopertę z liścikiem.  
Widniało na nim:

"Wiem już, że nie tolerujesz róż, Kwiatuszku. Orchidee wydawały mi się więc najodpowiedniejsze dla Ciebie. Podkreślają Twoje wyjątkowe piękno, jak żaden inny kwiat…  
Pamiętaj proszę, że dzisiejsza noc należy do Nas”.

Jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona jak głaz, kiedy z szybkością błyskawicy dopadła podarunku i cisnęła nim o mur.  
Szklany, kunsztowny wazon w kształcie łabędzia rozprysł się na tysiące kawałeczków, raniąc jej stopy.  
Ale nie czuła bólu.  
Zadowolona z siebie, blond wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od powrotu do domu.  
\- Ha, osobno dostanie się kwiatkom…- wysyczała, z pasją depcząc po nich obcasami i mając z tego aktu znieszczenia dziką satysfakcję.  
Taką śmiercią zginęły niewinne orchidee.

Caroline poprawiła ręką włosy i popatrzyła wesoło na zszokowaną tym niespodziewanym wybuchem Liz.  
\- Od razu mi lepiej!

Pani Forbes pokręciła głową:  
\- Słowo daję, nie rozumiem tych dzisiejszych dziewczyn. Ja na Twoim miejscu skakałabym z radości pod sam sufit, a ta…ech. Szkoda gadać, nikt nie zrozumie młodzieży.

Nie wytrzymała.  
\- Mamooo, to ty nic nie rozumiesz! Do cholery, on ma z tysiąc lat!!!

Przerażona że tak łatwo powiedziała prawdę, zasłoniła usta.  
Jednak na szeryfowej Forbes nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.  
\- Aha...Czyli zaczepia cię jakiś dwudziestoparolatek? Gdy byłam w twoim wieku też brałam takich za starców...Ale gdyby teraz któryś z nich chciałby na mnie choć spojrzeć...  
\- MAMO!!  
\- NO już już, daję ci spokój. Wkurzasz się bez powodu. Nawet z własnym dzieckiem pożartować nie wolno...zaraz by cię ukąsiło.

Tm razem Caroline, chcąc nie chcąc, pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

 

Jaka naiwna. Nic nie wie.

***


	5. Chapter 5

CZĘŚĆ V

PASZCZA LWA

 

Stała pod domem Mikaelsonów, wahając się czy wejść, czy uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Najlepiej tam gdzie rośnie głupi pieprz…

Co prawda, nie uważała na lekcji geografii i nie miała pojęcia gdzie to jest.

Nic nie szkodzi, zabiorę ze sobą Bonnie, ona wie wszystko.

Takim myślom pozwalała płynąć w swojej głowie, pozwala sobie nawet na przekleństwa, byleby tylko nie skupiać się na tym co miało wydarzyć się za chwilę...  
W końcu nacisnęła ten przeklęty dzwonek, złorzecząc na czym świat stoi.

Drzwi otworzyła jej opalona na złoto, długowłosa, cholerna Miss Wenezueli.  
Jakby żywcem wyjęta z okładki Harper's Bazaar.

Kobieta zrobiła to z tak wymuszoną galanterią i sztucznym, przyklejonym uśmiechem, że Car z miejsca zapragnęła wybić jej te prościutkie ząbki.  
Albo chociaż użyć na niej dłuta, by zetrzeć z tego ludzkiego manekina tę obrzydliwą sztuczność.

Zamiast tego, ruszyła za nią w głąb pałacu krwiopijców.  
Była zadowolona tylko z jednej rzeczy.  
Swojego ubioru.  
Specjalnie założyła najzwyklejszą sukienkę, jaką udało jej się wygrzebać z dna szafy.

Niech sobie nawet nie wyobraża, że będę się dla niego stroić!

Zatrzymały się na końcu korytarza, w lewym skrzydle.  
Caroline zaczęła drzeć ręka. Tylko tyle była w stanie stwierdzić, bo nawet nie była która to.  
Brunetka zapukała, a usłyszawszy krótkie:  
\- „Proszę.” - wpuściła dziewczynę do środka.  
Klaus na jej widok rzucił do bliźniaczki Adriany Limy zwykłe:  
\- Zostaw nas, Kotku.

Otaksowała go wzrokiem pobieżnie.  
Ubrany był w koszulę w biało – różową, drobną krateczkę i jasne dżinsy.  
Gdyby ta cała sytuacja tak bardzo jej nie przerażała, dziewczyna zaczęłaby chichotać.  
Jednak teraz wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.

Wzrok palił ją od blasku świec, których pełno było w pokoju.  
\- Kolacja przy świecach? Tylko na tyle Cię stać? Sądziłam że wymyślisz coś perwersyjnego, w rodzaju czarnej mszy…  
To byłoby znacznie bardziej odpowiednie dla zawiązania tej haniebnej umowy. I w twoim stylu.

Wampir uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i wskazał ręką na stół.  
Cały zastawiony był po brzegi najwykwintniejszymi potrawami i najróżniejszymi przysmakami, jakie tylko potrafiła rozpoznać. Bądź nie.

\- Masz na coś konkretnie ochotę? Może coś słodkiego… Próbowałaś już Tortu bezowego Pavlovej? To prawdziwa rozkosz dla podniebienia.  
\- Chcesz mnie zmiękczyć łakociami? Słabe.  
Nic z tego, przestań się wysilać. Nie przełknę ani kęsa.

Pierwotny westchnął całkiem po ludzku, po czym niedbałym gestem odprawił okropnie chudego, na domiar złego, szczerbatego lokaja.  
Człowiek ten sprawiał bardzo posępne wrażenie.

\- Raz się upiłem i nawrzucałem mu do ust pół kilo srebrnych monet, bo pomyliłem go ze świnką – skarbonką.

Lokaj na dowód tych słów wyszczerzył zęby w zupełnie szczerym uśmiechu.

\- Właściwie...to był pomysł Kola. Mój braciszek zawsze umie mnie namówić do robienia głupot.

Forbes zniesmaczona przykrym widokiem aż zasłoniła się rękawem.

\- Dobra, cofam to. Spadaj, Hans. Nie psuj nam apetytu.

Dziwak zmył się z pola widzenia w mgnieniu oka.

\- Skończmy te ceregiele, gdzie jest jakiś parawan, żebym mogła się rozebrać?  
\- Umm, jaka konkretna…Parawan? Słonko, ale do czego Ci on potrzebny?  
Nie chcę stracić ani sekundy z podziwiania Twojej urody. Takie piękno musi być adorowane. Należy je pieścić w każdy możliwy sposób…  
Choćby i samym wzrokiem.

\- Tak przypuszczałam. Wyuczyłeś się tych formułek ze średniowiecznego podręcznika: "Jak poderwać młodą damę - 21 sposobów...

Nic nie odpowiedział, poza uśmiechem.

I tego się obawiała...  
To dopiero wyzwanie. Rozebrać się pod jego więcej niż czujnym wzrokiem…  
Jej ręce zaczęły trząść się jeszcze bardziej.  
Rozpięła pierwszy guzik…  
\- Och, kochanie, jeśli nie dajesz rady, z chęcią Ci pomogę.  
\- W to nie wątpię.

Zbliżył się do niej.

\- Ani mi się waż. Bo będę krzyczeć.  
\- A proszę bardzo, krzycz sobie.  
Te ściany są dźwiękoszczelne.  
Poza tym, będziesz pierwsza. Inne kobiety nigdy nie protestowały, gdy je dotykałem.  
Raczej krzyczą...żebym nie przestawał.

Lubieżny uśmieszek Klausa zdenerwował ją znacznie bardziej niż sądziła że to możliwe.

\- Pochlebiaj tak sobie dalej, Lejwodo.  
Uwielbiam fantastyczne historie wyssane z palca.

***


	6. Chapter 6

CZĘŚĆ VI

PŁACZĄCE BÓSTWO

 

W sypialni Klausa, w centralnym miejscu na ścianie wisiał wielki obraz.  
Wampirzyca poznała swój...nagi akt.  
Co prawda był przepiękny, musiała to przyznać. Wyglądała na nim jak uosobienie Wenus...

\- Narysowałeś mnie nagą? Szczyt wszystkiego.  
\- Tak sobie Ciebie wyobrażałem, bez ubrania  
Ale masz rację, ten szkic jest kiepski.  
Teraz to wiem.  
W ogóle nie oddaje rzeczywistości, moja bogini.

Nawet nie dostrzegła chwili, kiedy zdjął go ze ściany i zmiął w rękach.

\- Po tym co zobaczyłem, mogę narysować stokroć lepszy.  
Z natury…

Gdy Caroline wreszcie położyła się naga na ogromnym łożu, wystarczył rzut oka by widzieć że cała drży.  
Ciągle ubrany Klaus położył się przy niej, opierając jedną rękę na łokciu.  
Na razie tylko na nią patrzył.

Podziwia mnie.

Pomyślała przy tym, że jednak jest zabójczo przystojny, zaraz jednak odgoniła te myśli.  
Nie chciała, by cokolwiek mogło uprzyjemnić jej ten koszmar.

Niczego Ci nie ułatwię, potworze.

\- Dalej, zrób ze mną co tam chcesz i skończmy wreszcie ten cyrk.  
\- Bez pośpiechu, Cukiereczku. Mamy przecież całą noc…

Łza spływająca po policzku była jej odpowiedzią.  
Kiedy zaskoczył ją łagodnym, wręcz czułym spojrzeniem, poczuła jak za pierwszą kroplą podąża druga i trzecia…  
Klaus delikatnie scałował każdą z nich z jej twarzy.

\- Hej, od kiedy to anioły ronią łzy? Takie śliczne oczęta są stworzone wyłącznie do błysków radości.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki okrutny??  
\- Nienawidzę siebie za to, że taki jestem dla Ciebie…  
Ale chyba już nie potrafię być inny.  
Uwierz mi.  
Za każdą wylaną teraz przez Ciebie łzę uciąłbym sobie jeden z palcy, gdybym nie wiedział, że skubańce odrosną.  
I moja ofiara będzie, szczerze mówiąc, gówno warta.

Roześmiała się przy nim po raz pierwszy.  
Nawet dla niej własna reakcja była sporą niespodzianką.

Jak mogę się śmiać przy Klausie, no jak? I to jeszcze w takiej chwili, kiedy zmusza mnie do takich...

\- Masz tak jedwabistą skórę…Jak to możliwe?  
Aksamit przy niej wydaje się szorstki.

To powiedziawszy, pocałował ją w obojczyk.  
\- Wystający. Hm, powinnaś więcej jeść.  
\- Niech Cię o to głowa nie boli. To ja przyczyniam się do spadku populacji króliczków w okolicy.  
Zresztą, z głodu przecież i tak nie umrę.

Klaus zaśmiał się i zaczął schodzić coraz niżej, odkrywając coraz to nowe miejsca na ciele Caroline, których jego usta jeszcze nie dotknęły…  
Całował każdy kawałek skóry, nie omijając żadnego.  
Ten zmysłowy zabieg sprawił, że dziewczynie robiło się goręcej wraz z każdą upływającą sekundą.  
Czuła że płonie.

Cholera jasna.

Przysięgła sobie, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.  
Nigdy się z nim nie prześpi, choćby nie wiadomo jakich sztuczek użył, by osiągnąć cel.  
W tym momencie jednak nic nie mogła na to poradzić, że jej bezczelne, zdradzieckie ciało samo do niego lgnęło.  
Gotowa była zmienić zdanie i złamać własną przysięgę.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze… Skoro tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy…Zróbmy to w końcu. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Zdołała wyszeptać, czując jak ogarnia ją nieznośny ogień, który domaga się ujścia.  
Tajemniczy uśmieszek był z jego strony jedyną odpowiedzią.  
Bez słowa więcej pocałował ją w czoło i zniknął.  
Caroline podniosła się lekko zirytowana.  
\- Co za zmienny koleś. Sam już nie wie czego chce. Tacy są najgorsi.


	7. Chapter 7

OSTATNI ZMIERZCH  
CZĘŚĆ VI

 

Minęło kilka dni. Caroline z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co wydarzyło się w domu Mikaelsonów.  
Czy raczej o tym co się NIE wydarzyło..  
Nie wiedzieć czemu dręczyło ją wspomnienie spojrzenia Klausa. Nie mogła zapomnieć tego zachwytu w jego oczach.

Nikt nigdy na mnie tak nie patrzył. Nawet Tyler...wtedy gdy mówił że tak mocno mnie kocha.  
Tak patrzy się na cud. Ale przecież ja nim nie jestem. Nie jestem.

Dotknęła ręką czoła. Wciąż było chłodne jak na wampira przystało choć miała wrażenie że ją pali.

Jeśli Pierwotny tak bardzo mnie pragnie, to czemu mnie po prostu nie zahipnotyzował? Wtedy zrobiłabym wszystko o co by mnie poprosił. Nie było wtedy możliwości mu się sprzeciwić. Dla niego to łatwizna..Gdyby Klaus tylko zechciał, mógł jednym słowem wymazać mi pamięć. I niczego bym nie pamiętała. To dla niego dziecinna igraszka.

 

Zwykły wampir mógł hipnotyzować tylko istoty ludzkie.  
Ale Pierwotni nie byli zwyczajnym wampirami. Byli pierwsi, prawdziwie wieczni. Posiadali znacznie większą moc niż reszta zwykłych wampirów.

Niemal Bogowie.  
Czemu więc jeden z nich nie wziął sobie tego co chciał, ot tak, bo może?

Nie mogła dojść że sobą do ładu. Straciła apetyt. Nie chciało jej się nawet pociągać ulubionej  
rh minus z plastikowej szpitalnej torebki.

Nawet ludzka krew nie potrafi zaspokoić tego nowego, nieznanego głodu...

Miała wrażenie że oddala się też od swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek. Od kilkunastu dni żadna nie odezwała się ani słowem.

I ani jednego esemesa 'Car, co tam słychać?'.

A może dowiedziały się że coś się dzieje między nią a Pierwotnym? Klaus był śmiertelnym wrogiem ich wszystkich.

Jeśli Elena i Bonnie widziały nas na balu jak się razem wymknęliśmy... Mogły opacznie coś zrozumieć.

Bała się, że ją osądziły.

Jeszcze mnie znienawidzą, pomyślą że zdradziłam je i wszystkich przyjaciół. A Damon mnie zabije.

 

Kolejny samotny wieczór mijał Caroline na takim ponurym rozmyślaniu. Jej matka jak zwykle zgodziła się przyjąć nocne nadgodziny.

Jest taką skończoną służbistką. Bez niej to miasteczko dawno by zginęło.  
I nie chodzi nawet o wysyp mend społecznych. Nasze Mystic Falls jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Dziewczyna próbowała wyrwać się z tego zaklętego kręgu smętnych myśli, oglądając jakiś tępy program w telewizji. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej wkurzał ją podkładany śmiech publiczności...

Jakie to beznadziejne.

Potrząsnęła ze złości trzymanym w ramionach pluszowym misiem. Zwykle przepadała za słodziasznymi dodatkami, ale dziś wszystko działało jej na nerwy. Widząc że miś ma wokół szyi różową wstążeczkę, odrzuciła go ze wstrętem.

Straszny z ciebie cieć, misiu!

Potem jednak ochłonęła i żal jej się go zrobiło. Wzięła go z podłogi, otrzepała i ponownie posadziła sobie na kolanach.

Niczego nie jesteś winien...Och, Puchatku...nie zastąpisz mi psiapsióły ani chłopaka, ale przynajmniej jesteś mięciutki. I nie uciekasz ode mnie z wrzaskiem.

Próbowała pocieszać sama siebie.

Prawda była jednak taka, że rozpaczliwie potrzebowała czyjejś obecności. Kogoś kto ją przytuli, właśnie teraz w tej chwili, gdy czuła się tak potwornie samotna i opuszczona przez wszystkich. Gdyby tylko...  
Aż podskoczyła na sofie, słysząc dźwięk dzwonka.

To na pewno dziewczyny!

Blondynka podbiegła, by otworzyć.  
Za drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak Klaus.

\- Twoi zacni przyjaciele Salvatore coś na mnie szykują…  
Do tego mają spore wsparcie. Moja wiedźmińska mamuśka knuje wraz z nimi.  
I ściga mnie złe przeczucie że tym razem dopną swego.  
Mogę się nie wywinąć.  
W końcu, do 3 razy sztuka, jak to lubią mawiać śmiertelnicy…

Caroline słuchała, jednak jakby to do niej nie docierało.

\- Czego ty chcesz?

Klaus uśmiechnął się. Tym razem nie był to żaden z jego bezczelnych uśmiechów. Ten uśmiech był delikatny, niemal słodki. Wyglądał teraz tak niewiarygodnie młodo.

\- To prawdopodobnie nasze ostatnie spotkanie, Aniołku, więc pomyślałem sobie że może…

Rzucił jej tak gorące spojrzenie, że aż ugięły się pod nią kolana.  
Żywy ogień płonął w tych źrenicach. Aż oślepiał.

-…przyjdę się pożegnać.

Mówiąc to ujął jej drobniutką dłoń i pocałował.  
Dziewczyna użyła całej siły woli, by zmusić się do patrzenia w bok.

\- Więc żegnaj.  
Może jak zwykle cię nie zabiją i jak zawsze spadniesz na cztery łapy.  
Zaśmiała się dość histerycznie, starając się ukryć jak bardzo drży jej przy tym głos.

Wreszcie odwróciła się, odważnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Pierwotny niespodziewanie przytrzymał jej podbródek i pocałował mocno w usta.

Spoliczkowała go, roniąc przy tym dwie łzy.  
Rozmasował policzek, śmiejąc się zuchwale:

\- Kurcze, uważaj, bo jeszcze Ci to w nawyk wejdzie.  
A jak mnie już nie będzie, swego wilczka Tylera też tak przez całą wieczność będziesz biła?!

\- Czemu o nim mówisz?!  
\- Nie tęsknisz za nim? Powiedz, nie przykro ci że zostawił Cię tu całkiem samą?

\- Zamknij się..po prostu się już zamknij.

Sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, po chwili oddała mu pocałunek, zapłakana, wręcz wpijając się w niego.

\- Moja mała księżniczka, zawsze taka ostro-słodka.

Wyszeptał jej do ucha, zanim oboje znaleźli się na łóżku, w jej pokoju.  
\- Aaa, rozpoznaję to miejsce...  
\- Zamknij się i kochaj mnie, Klaus.

 

W ułamku sekundy pozbyli się ubrań.  
Jego ręce wędrowały po całym jej ciele, gdzie chciały.  
Pozwoliła mu na to.  
W głowie cały czas jakiś głos krzyczał na nią, czemu to robi i jak może, ale nie słuchała go już.

Caroline przestała się bać.  
Klaus pieścił ją i całował z takim uczuciem, jak niegdyś – przed tysiącem lat – swoją pierwszą miłość, zapomnianą przez czas czarnowłosą piękność…

Przez chwilę miał na języku jej imię, ale nie wypowiedział go.

Niech na zawsze pozostanie zapomniane. - pomyślał. A gdy zobaczył że oczy Caroline wreszcie się do niego uśmiechają, wyszeptał cicho:

\- Caroline...Teraz liczysz się tylko Ty.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć.

Teraz to on uroczo się uśmiechnął.

\- Jestem w Tobie, Skarbie.  
Nic lepszego nie mogło mi się na koniec przytrafić.

Gdy zaczął się w niej poruszać, z rozkoszy zabrakło jej tchu.  
Objęła go nogami i poddała się namiętności.  
Jakimś cudem miała dość siły by głośno jęczeć:  
\- Proszę, nie przestawaj…  
Nie przestawaj.

Oddali się we władanie zmysłów, wiedząc i czując, że to zarazem pierwszy i ostatni raz.

Z głośników cicho płynęły słowa piosenki Whitney Houston: “I have nothing, nothing, nothing…If I don't have you”.

Kochali się tak, jakby jutro świat miał przestać istnieć.  
Lub jedno z nich, prawdziwie umrzeć…

 

Jeszcze drżała, kiedy pocałował ją ostatni raz, z czułością. Na do widzenia.

\- Teraz, nawet jeśli mnie ukatrupią, nie będzie mi żal umierać.  
\- No tak, ostatecznie dostałeś co chciałeś, Łobuzie.  
\- Jak zawsze.

Przymknął oczy, gładząc zmarszczone czoło.  
Próbował starannie dobrać słowa.

\- Tyler naprawdę Cię kocha. On zasługuje na Ciebie.  
I na pewno będzie lepszym towarzyszem ode mnie.  
Pasujecie do siebie.  
Jedno i drugie szalone, słodkie i rozwydrzone ;)

Próbowała zaprotestować:  
\- Haha, bardzo śmieszne.  
Przez sekundę udała wesołość, nie chcąc pozwolić by zawładnęły nią całkiem odwrotne uczucia.

Kiedy dodał:

\- Ok, no to dwie czyste, młode duszyczki…  
\- Lepiej, już lepiej.

Była jeszcze względnie spokojna.  
Przynajmniej starała się jakoś trzymać.  
Ale gdy odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, nie wytrzymała.

Rozpaczliwie rzuciła mu się na szyję, chcąc go zatrzymać.

\- NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE, PROSZĘ!  
\- Wiesz że to niemożliwe, Kochanie. Muszę zrobić co do mnie należy.  
Zresztą...1000 lat. Nikt nie powinien żyć tak długo na świecie.  
Nawet nie wiesz co to znaczy. Sama masz ich tak niewiele.

Dotknął palcem jej drżącego podbródka i uniósł lekko w górę.

\- Wieczna nieśmiertelność...Niektórym się wydaje czymś wspaniałym. Ale tak naprawdę to przekleństwo. Wspomnisz kiedyś moje słowa.  
Mam jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.  
Jak nie w tym, to w następnym życiu. Jeśli jest takie.

\- NIE!  
Ponownie po policzkach popłynęły łzy.  
Klaus próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niespecjalnie mu wyszło.

\- Ach, te księżniczki – zawsze płaczą z byle powodu…

To były jego ostatnie słowa.  
Caroline rzuciła się do drzwi, gdzie stał jeszcze przed chwilą, z krzykiem:

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, kocham…

Na zewnątrz zastała tylko głuchą ciszę nocy.

Nagle księżyc oświetlił coś, co leżało na ganku.  
Caroline podniosła kartkę.  
Rysunek przedstawiał ją wśród morza czerwonych róż, śmiejącą się.  
Na odwrocie pisało:

„Tak tak, to miał być Twój prawdziwy akt, ale wolałem dać Ci tą właśnie rycinę. Tego dnia wyglądałaś tak pięknie, że musiałem Cię taką uwiecznić. Może chociaż polubisz róże ;)  
Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę, Klaus.”

Przytuliła kartkę do serca:  
\- Ja Ciebie też.

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

CZĘŚĆ VII  
PIEKIELNE OGNIE

Niepokój Caroline był tak wielki, jakby miał ją zgnieść. Odczuwała go gdzieś w środku, wysysał z niej całą energię.  
Jak coś namacalnego, jak chciwa istota.  
Wiatr smagający jej policzek, gdy stała na ganku swojego domu, tylko potęgował to bolesne wrażenie.  
Zbiegła ze schodków zwinniej niż jakikolwiek człowiek.

Dokąd mam pójść?

Pytała samą siebie, jak gdyby w sercu mogła znaleźć odpowiedź.

\- Cholera…Mówią że trzeba iść za głosem serca…WIĘC ODEZWIJ SIĘ, GŁUPIE!

Gdy jej głos przedarł powietrze i mimo to nic się nie stało, nie pojawił się najmniejszy znak, tupnęła nogą z bezsilności.

Wiem. Wiem że nic nie przychodzi zbyt łatwo, nie dostaje się wskazówek prosto z nieba…naiwniara.

Wtem, gdzieś z oddali dobiegło donośne wycie.  
Usłyszała je tak wyraźnie, że aż zadudniło w uszach.  
\- Wilki!

A jednak…Intuicja odpowiedziała na wezwanie.  
Kazała skierować się w stronę odgłosów wydawanych przez dzikie zwierzęta.

Z wampirzą prędkością dotarła na miejsce skąd dochodziły, a serce jej drgnęło.  
Czuło że nastanie pewien koniec.

Tak. Musiało się tak stać.

Oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok...  
Komuś, nieznanym jej sposobem, udało się ściągnąć Pierwotnego w zasadzkę.  
Nakreślony niewidoczną na pierwszy rzut oka substancją symbol, unieruchamiający każdy rodzaj demona – wyjaśnił zagadkę, czemu Klaus nie może się ruszyć…

Dosłownie zwijał się z bólu.  
Wyglądało na to że potworny ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę.  
Caroline chciała podejść, ale czyjś ostry krzyk ją zatrzymał:

\- STÓJ!

Bonnie tym razem naprawdę była gotowa na wszystko.  
I nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przeszkodzić w zabiciu Klausa.

\- Co tu się dzieje?!  
\- Przestań, Barbie. Po prostu przestań udawać… Wszystko już wiemy.

 

Nie wiadomo skąd, jak spod ziemi - obok hybrydy zmaterializowali się bracia Salvatore. We własnej osobie.  
Każdy z nich złapał leżącego za jedno ramię, unieruchamiając je i krępując mu nadgarstki, bardzo silnie.

\- To sznur z liści tego waszego zasranego Drzewka Magicznego, Przystojniaczku.  
Już się nam Skubańcu, nie wymkniesz.  
\- Puść mnie, młodzieńcze wyblakły…bo pożałujesz.  
\- Phi! Przekonamy się, kto tu zaraz będzie trupioblady…

Starszy z braci nie potrafił ukryć samozadowolenia.  
Za to ze Stefana radość wręcz się wylewała.

\- W końcu dostaniesz za swoje. Pozdrów ode mnie Rogatego Lucyfka. A ten to ci dopiero Żniwiarz, idealny dla ciebie kumpel, razem się ubawicie.  
Słyszałem, że wymienił kotły piekielne. Może dostąpisz zaszczytu i pierwszy się w nim wykąpiesz, Diable.

Lodowaty dreszcze przebiegł Forbes po kręgosłupie  
ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. W każdym razie, starała się jak mogła.

Stefan chciał mieć absolutną pewność, że wszystko jest jak trzeba, dlatego jeszcze raz sprawdził więzy.

\- Wytrzymają na 100 procent?

Damon prychnął.  
\- Braciszku, wrzuć na luz. Nie ruszy się, choćby próbował na setki sposobów.  
Starożytna czy inna Żytna moc zaklęcia rzucona na te gałązki przez jego szturchniętą, wiedżmowatą mamuśkę, wciąż działa.  
Jak talala. Niech jej ziomy gnomy śpiewają w Piekle kołysanki w podzięce.  
Czarownica od siedmiu boleści, stara, pokręcona wieśniar…

Wiedział, że za te słowa Bonnie właśnie cięła mu w wyobraźni łeb wzrokiem, jak gilotyną.

Caroline nie brała udziału w tej dyskusji. Patrzyła na to wszystko z oddalenia. I nie chodziło tylko o fizyczną odległość.

\- To totalnie zachwycające – Damon rzekł to z takim dziwnym uśmiechem. Blondynka z miejsca uznała ten grymas za karykaturę. Przypominał jej teraz uśmiech błazna, który drażni cię tak bardzo, że jedyne czego pragniesz - to natychmiast zetrzeć mu go z twarzy…

Jej uwagę przykuło zgoła coś innego.  
Dziwna anomalia.  
Wydawało się, że Klaus chce coś do niej powiedzieć na głos – mimo to, z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.  
\- Czemu on…- zakryła własne usta dłonią, a strach zaczął ją niemal dławić.  
\- Nie może mówić, Kochanie?

Zza leśnej gęstwiny, z samego centrum mroku, wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka.  
Bardzo znajoma.

\- Pomyślałem że tak będzie bardziej zabawnie…  
Co, nie miałem racji?

Na jego twarzy malowała się jawna kpina.

\- Bonnie ochoczo się zgodziła. Zawsze była z niej dobra dziewczyna, taka uczynna.  
A tak poza tym…Witaj, Maleńka.

***


	9. Chapter 9

CZĘŚĆ VIII

BIAŁY PYŁ

 

Na dźwięk jego głosu, jeszcze niedawno Caroline poczułaby ulgę.  
Ucieszyłaby się jak dziecko.  
Ale teraz…  
Już nie była tego wcale taka pewna.

Tyler odchrząknął znacząco.  
\- Mam wrażenie, Dzióbku, że chyba za długo trwały moje „odwykowe wczasy”…  
Wilkołak zrobił rękami znak cudzysłowu.  
\- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt zadowoloną, że mnie widzisz.  
Kiedyś, mogę się o to założyć o własną nerkę, byłoby zupełnie inaczej.  
Rzuciłabyś mi się na szyję, rozłożyła czerwony – przepraszam – różowy, jak to mają blondynki w zwyczaju, dywan…  
A teraz?  
Chłodne przyjęcie mi zgotowałaś.

\- Wydaje Ci się.

Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- Och, doprawdy? Czemu więc nie przywitasz się ze mną jak dawniej...Jak przystało na czułą Caroline Forbes?

Ruszyła ku niemu powoli, starając się z całych sił, by nie patrzeć w dół, przechodząc obok Klausa.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak chwycił ją, mocno przyciągając do siebie:  
\- Co Ci jest??!!  
Za wszelką cenę próbowała nie patrzeć mu w oczy.  
Bała się, że wyczyta z nich coś, co wolała przed nim ukryć, że się domyśli.  
Albo że ona wybuchnie płaczem.  
Wtedy Tyler niechybnie odkryje całą prawdę.

Lockwood przyglądał jej się podejrzliwie przez dłuższy moment.

W tym spojrzeniu coś zalśniło.  
Złowrogi błysk.  
Wydawało się, że podjął jakąś decyzję i nie było już odwrotu…  
Po chwili dość brutalnie ją pocałował, nie pozwalając dziewczynie złapać tchu.

Nieubłaganie, jak wyrok, z oka Caroline popłynęła łza.

\- Proszę Cię, tylko nie teraz…Nie tu.

\- CO??!! Dlaczego niby nie TERAZ??!!  
Zapomniałaś, że przecież tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
Mogłabyś okazać swojemu prawdziwemu facetowi odrobinę więcej czułości, hm??!

Mówiąc to, a właściwie wykrzykując – rozerwał jej bluzkę na przodzie, kładąc jedną rękę na piersi.  
Zaczął sączyć słowa coraz zajadlej, wprost do ucha, jednocześnie całując ją coraz ostrzej.

Stwierdzić, iż był niesamowicie wściekły, byłoby lekkim niedopowiedzeniem…

\- NIE TERAZ BO CO?!  
MASZ MNIE ZA IDIOTĘ???  
BO CO, BO ON PATRZY?  
Niech patrzy!  
NIECH WIE, ZANIM ZDECHNIE,  
DO KOGO NAPRAWDĘ NALEŻYSZ!

Caroline nie wytrzymała napięcia.  
Zaczęła cicho szlochać.  
\- Przestań, proszę Cię…Masz prawo się gniewać.

Tyler jednak za nic nie mógł się uspokoić.

Krążył wokół niej, jak grzechotnik nad swoją ofiarą, gotów ukąsić.  
\- To ty taka jesteś? W końcu się przekonałem.  
Wystarczy na krotką, króciuteńką chwileczkę się odwrócić, a Ty już dajesz dupy komuś innemu?! Jeszcze komu? Pożal się Boże sukinsynowi z piekła rodem!! Twoim zdaniem tak wygląda lepszy model?? Zamienić mnie na niego? NIE WYTRZYMAM…

Tak nią potrząsnął, że aż upadła, trzęsąc się jak osika, na całym ciele.

Widząc, w jakim biedaczka jest stanie, Stefan wreszcie zdecydował się zainterweniować.

Bez problemu przytrzymał rozjuszonego młodzika.  
\- Może już wystarczy tego? Ulżyło Ci? Więc weź się do dzieła.

Uwięziony w żelaznym uścisku osiłek szarpnął się, pokonany.  
Widocznie doszedł do wniosku, że w starciu z tak doświadczonym przeciwnikiem i tak nie wygra.  
Dlatego nieco ochłonął.

\- Prawda. Zresztą już nic i nikt nie zepsuje mi słodkiego smaku zwycięstwa.  
Wyciągnął coś z rękawa kurtki.  
Pomachał przed nosem Caroline czymś co do złudzenia przypominało ostre narzędzie.  
Gdy dostrzegł jej nieme pytanie, bez słowa roześmiał się drwiąco.  
Stanął nad Klausem w triumfalnej pozie i wzniósł tajemniczy przedmiot wysoko w górę, niczym ostrze noża…

Wyglądał teraz dosłownie jak aztecki kat składający ofiarę swym plemiennym bogom.  
Odwrócił się jeszcze ku swojej byłej, z uśmiechem na ustach:  
\- Tak, Skarbie.  
Twoje przeczucia są jak najbardziej trafne.  
Trzymam sobie właśnie kołek wyciosany z drewna Białego Dębu…  
To jedyna broń na świecie zdolna skutecznie zabić Pierwotną hybrydę.

Damon głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc, całkiem po ludzku.

\- Kurcze, a już miałem - co do tego kołka – dosyć głupie, nawet określiłbym, kretyńskie i nieprzyzwoite myśli… A to Ci niespodzianka.

Jakby nie wierząc, w to co widzi, ani w to co słyszy, nie rozumiejąc co się w ogóle dzieje, drobna blondynka wyszeptała słabo:

\- Nie, błagam…

Mimo że wydała z siebie bardzo cichy dźwięk, Tyler machnął na nią ręką od niechcenia.  
Jakby odganiał natrętną muchę.

\- Kobiety, są jak modliszki. Nigdy nie można Wam ufać.

Szturchnął Pierwotnego nogą z wyraźną satysfakcją.

\- Kiedy ten gnojek zginie, wszystko w Mystic Fallus wróci do normy.  
Będziemy wolni.  
To znaczy, ja będę, bo Ciebie Karolciu, już nie chcę.  
Zdradziłaś mnie, a mężczyzna zdrad nie wybacza!

Widać było, że Damona zaczyna się powoli niecierpliwić.

\- Skończ już pieprzyć, wilczku i zabierz się lepiej do roboty.

\- Słusznie. – Lockwood wzruszył ramionami.

Po tych słowach wziął zamach i ugodził Klausa w samo serce.

\- NIE! NIE RÓB…tego!

Ale było już za późno.

Ciało wampiro-wilkołaka zaczęło delikatnie drzeć.  
Jak objaw lekkiej febry.

Caroline zanosząc się płaczem, złapała go za rękę niemal w ostatniej chwili.  
Magia Bonnie przestała działać.  
Klaus zdążył wyszeptać:  
\- Pamiętaj o mnie, Promyczku…

Dziewczyna nachyliła się i pocałował go. Ostatni raz.  
\- Zapamiętam.

Gdy zamknęła oczy i podniosła głowę, już go nie było.  
Przestał istnieć.  
Właściwie to rozpadł się w powietrzu i unosił do góry w postaci jasnego pyłu…

Tym razem Stefan nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza:

\- Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się…- zerknął na towarzyszy - Sami dobrze wiecie, jak dalej to szło.

Tyler wzdrygnął się.  
Schylił się nieco ku Caroline:  
\- Nie martw się.  
Podobno serce Klausa należy do Ciebie.  
Więc specjalnie dla panny Forbes, wyciąłem mu je.  
Oto jest. -

Rzucił je zakrwawione, wprost na ręce dziewczyny.

\- Trzymaj je, naciesz się.  
Tylko ono Ci po nim zostanie.  
Przez kilka sekund, zanim…-

Serce rozpadło się na drobne kawałeczki, które uniosły się powoli, rozpraszając się, ginąc w ciemnościach nocy..

\- No właśnie, cholerstwo rozpłynie się w powietrzu.

Nie mogła już powstrzymać łez, żadnym sposobem.  
Podniosła się z kolan i uderzyła bruneta w twarz, krzycząc.  
\- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, NIENAWIDZĘ, NIENAWIDZĘ!!

Wilkołak zmierzył ją pogardliwie wyrokiem, od góry do dołu.

\- I bardzo dobrze.  
Teraz ja też się Tobą strasznie brzydzę.  
Ani nie wiem, czy kiedyś mi te uczucie przejdzie…

 

Wygarnąwszy jej z wyrzutem, odwrócił się od niej plecami i odszedł.

Reszta nie była może tak potępiająca, ale miny mieli nietęgie.  
Nawet Damon rezolutnie powstrzymał się od jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi.  
Próbował co prawda zagwizdać jakąś durną melodię, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, jednak groźny gest brata skutecznie go powstrzymał…

Stefan zaś poklepał biedaczkę po ramieniu, dla pokrzepienia.  
Chyba zamierzał ją przytulić, ale napotkawszy w jej spojrzeniu jedynie lód, zrezygnował.

\- Będzie dobrze.

Czarnoskóra przyjaciółka nawet nie próbowała udawać.  
Czuła emocje Caroline, prawie jak swoje własne.  
Czytała z niej jak z księgi. I nie podniosła na nią oczu, przechodząc.  
Nie miała odwagi.  
Caroline została sama, z wielkim bólem w sercu. Zupełnie sama.

**Author's Note:**

> Moje stare jak świat opowiadanko o Klaroline ;)


End file.
